In a World
by my shangri-la
Summary: A/U! Exploring the 'what ifs' that could have happened if Lilly Kane hadn't been murdered, and her secrets – and others – had come out anyway. Pairings: Lilly/Logan, past Duncan/Veronica, eventual Logan/Veronica. (Story begins with Lilly as a senior, the rest are juniors.)
1. Chapter 1

_**In a World**_

 **Summary:** **A/U!** **Exploring the 'what ifs' that could have happened if Lilly Kane hadn't been murdered, and her secrets – and others – had come out anyway. Pairings: Lilly/Logan, past Duncan/Veronica, eventual Logan/Veronica**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Veronica Mars'.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Lilly and Logan were making out against the lockers before first period as Veronica made her way down the hall towards them. Lilly had flirted some poor boy in _her_ grade out of his locker at the beginning of the year so Veronica could have one in her bay, rather than the one she'd been assigned down the long end of the 'L'.

Veronica dropped her book bag in front of her feet on the floor to unlock her locker. "You guys should put your tongues back in your own mouths before you get detention. Mr. Kramer is the monitor this week, and he really hates you both." She mentally repeated her lock combination as she turned the dial. _16-34-3-47_ …

Logan groaned, pulling back from Lilly's mouth slightly, enough to show Lilly's black tank top that had 'Bad Girls Have More Fun' printed across the front in red. Lilly had her arms looped around his neck and pulled him back down to her mouth, stealing another kiss that had way too much passion for Veronica to contemplate so early in the morning, before finally letting him loose.

The older girl laughed. "I love that she still blushes."

"You guys are like my own personal Skinemax channel", Veronica muttered. "I don't need the visual of you two going at it – _again_. Dammit!" she slapped an open hand against her locker that wouldn't open.

"Someone had some extra sass for breakfast this morning", Lilly murmured.

Lilly and Logan eyed the girl that they hadn't seen since Friday afternoon speculatively.

"Tone down the violence on school property, Veronica", Logan said lazily. He nudged her out of the way and fiddled with her combination lock.

It opened easily.

"Thanks, Logan", she said quietly, not bothering to comment on the fact that he was counseling her _against_ violence. _The hypocrite._

"Where were you all weekend?" Lilly tried. "I thought you were coming over."

She focused on unloading her book bag and grabbing books and notebooks for her first three classes. "I was... I had to do some stuff at home."

"Yeah, well, we're kidnapping you after school today. No excuses", Lilly insisted.

Veronica shot her a quick grin before digging for her favorite pen. "No argument from me."

She ignored the whispered discussion from her best friends until she realized that she might be the topic.

"Oh, it would be awesome!"

"Have you met her? She packs a hard punch for a tiny girl!" Logan protested with a laugh.

"You're just a chicken."

"What are you two whispering about?" Veronica raised an eyebrow as she readjusted her pile of books and finally shut her locker.

Logan chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Lilly is feeling scandalous."

"So, it's basically like every other Monday morning", Veronica rolled her eyes. "What's that got to do with me delivering violence to your person?"

"She thinks we should kiss", Logan said flatly.

Veronica blinked. _Right._ "Lilly... where is Duncan?"

"Boring Student Government meeting through the end of first period", Lilly shook her head. "It's a total snooze-fest, but it makes Jake and Celeste _oh so happy_."

"Hate to break it to you, Ronnie. But you and Duncan broke up six months ago", Logan smirked, wondering at her lack of reaction to the suggestion of the two of them kissing in a situation not related to a game of spin-the-bottle. But he supposed after so many years of being friends with Lilly _and_ himself, she was immune to shock factor.

"Thank you, Logan. I was there", her eyes rolled. "I'm just worried about your pretty face."

"Aw, I am pretty, aren't I?"

"Yes, that was the point of my saying that", she muttered. "Lil, quit looking at me like that. And stop telling your boyfriend to make out with me!"

"Scan-da-lous", Lilly purred playfully as she reapplied her cherry lip gloss. "Besides, it would put you in a better mood. Seriously, I have to get to class. But I want to hear those rumors flying around by lunch!" she insisted over her shoulder as she turned and hurried down the hallway.

"She just- what?!" Veronica sputtered.

Logan grinned and waited.

"My best friend is insane", she grumbled.

A quick look around told him no one was paying much attention to them, and Logan crowded her against the lockers, leaning against his forearm over her head. "You want to tell me what happened this weekend that's got you so wound up?" he asked quietly.

She straightened up tensely. "Not really."

"Ronnie-"

"We're at school, Logan."

He nodded, and leaned down slowly.

"Logan, what-"

"Let me kiss it better", he murmured.

"My _god_ , you guys are extra horny this morning", Veronica drawled exasperatedly.

He tapped her nose with his free hand. "No such thing. Lilly'd be proud you said 'horny' though."

"Horny", she repeated pointedly, burying a grin.

"That's my girl", he chuckled. "Wanna go two for two?"

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone about this are you?" she sighed.

" _I_ would", he shrugged nonchalantly. "Out of the goodness of my heart, of course-"

"Of course", Veronica deadpanned.

"But Lilly…" he smirked, "Probably not."

"You give a whole new meaning to lip service, don't you?" Veronica mused wryly.

"Now you're getting it." Logan dipped his head lower, brushing his lips against hers tentatively.

"Logan", she murmured.

"What?"

"Keep your hands where I can see them", she teased.

He grinned, fingers running through her hair. She'd gotten it cut just before the school year had started, and it brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades instead of hanging down to her waist. Lilly had taken her to the salon, fully agreeing that a new look for her best friend's junior year of high school would be a good idea. Veronica couldn't help noticing it made Logan a bit more hands-on with her hair than usual.

She melted into the second kiss, knees locking as she leaned back against the lockers behind her, one hand fisting in the bottom of his shirt.

Their impromptu make-out session was attracting a few witnesses, and the whispers were beginning.

Finally they separated. Veronica stared up at Logan incredulously. _She was a little light-headed… And they might have just started a school-wide bru-hah-hah, just to amuse Lilly. God._

The bell signaling two minutes before the start of first period rang out.

Logan kissed her forehead, tweaking her chin. "Let's go, V. You and I have Advanced Lit."

"What? Oh, right." She shook her head to clear the fuzziness. "More _Hamlet_."

He smirked, and then winced when she slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Don't get cocky there, hot lips", she chuckled. Then she wiped her mouth. "Great. Now we're _both_ wearing Lilly's lip gloss."

His laughter echoed through the emptying hallways as he slid an arm around her shoulders as they headed around the corner.

00

Duncan had soccer practice after school, so Logan and Veronica got into Lilly's car after school that afternoon, prepared for the blast of music that was Lilly's current obsession.

'Sex and Candy' by Marcy's Playground.

The stereo was cranked up loud, and the windows were rolled down letting the hot California air whip around. Lilly slid on her red, sparkly sunglasses reached between the seats and passed Veronica her dark blue pair that she kept in Lilly's car.

"Thanks, Lil."

"Yeah, yeah", she laughed good-naturedly just before the chorus began. "Shut up; we're singing."

The stereo was cranked up louder, and the three of them sang the chorus of the song with choreographed head bobbing and ridiculous car dancing.

" _I smell sex and candy here. Who's that lounging in my chair?..."_

0

They'd only been in Lilly's room about half an hour before they heard Celeste hollering for Lilly to come downstairs.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Coming, Mother!" she yelled back, a sarcastic smile plastered on her face. "I wonder what the hag wants now", she grumbled. "You two keep your hands to yourselves", she winked at her friends.

Lilly pulled her bedroom door shut as she left, bouncing loudly down the carpeted stairs.

"Okay, Mars", Logan said seriously. "You've got ten minutes to spill all your secrets."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I'm a vault, baby."

He snorted. "Can the sweet talk and tell me what's up."

"Make me", she laughed.

"Oh, Ronnie", he smirked. "You should really know better by now." He pounced. She laughed as he tackled her to the bed to tickle her. They'd been friends for four years, and it was more than enough time for him to know where she was sensitive.

She squirmed away from his hand squeezing just above her knee. "Stop it! Logan- stop!" she laughed.

"Spill it!"

She rolled away to escape him, trying to curl into the fetal position. He grabbed her gently, rolling her back in his direction, and she hissed as her hip landed against his knee. Her hand curled around her left hip protectively, shifting onto her back.

"Ah, crap-" she sucked air through her teeth, using her other arm to prop herself up on her elbow.

Logan eyed her with alarm. " _Veronica_ ", he demanded tensely.

"I'm okay", she said weakly.

"You're hurt", he countered seriously, shifting to throw one of his legs over both of hers to straddle her knees.

His right hand covered her left, eyeing her cautiously. She rolled her eyes, moving her arm to let herself fall back on the bed, giving up. He moved her hand out of the way, and shifted her shirt enough to discover the large purplish bruise on her left hipbone that was mostly hidden by her jeans.

He cursed under his breath, fingertips brushing her discolored skin gently. "What the hell happened?"

"The kitchen counter", she said flatly. "It's nothing, alright?"

"You're telling me this nasty bruise is nothing?" he growled, lifting the other side of her shirt discreetly to make sure she didn't have a matching mark on the other side too.

"It's just a bruise", Veronica rolled her eyes. "Would you get off me?" she shoved at his chest irritably.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. And you'd better make it quick, or you'll have to tell Lilly too."

"Logan-"

"Where were you this weekend, Ronnie?" he prompted quietly.

"Home", she sighed.

"V-"

"I was at home", she repeated tensely.

"I'm not in the mood to play this game right now. I'm more stubborn than you, and you know it."

"My mom didn't come home Friday night", Veronica said finally. "Saturday when she came home, she was still drunk. I eventually had to call my dad home from the station in the middle of the afternoon. It was… really bad."

"Shit", he muttered roughly. "How'd you end up hurt?"

"It was an accident", she murmured.

"That's not what I asked you."

"I tried to take her bottle", she shrugged. "I bumped into the counter harder than I thought."

"She pushed you?"

"She was trashed."

"Why the hell didn't you call me to come pick you up?" Logan snapped.

She shrugged. "I locked myself in my room until late last night."

"Dammit, Veronica. That's the shit you're supposed to call me for."

"It doesn't matter now, Logan. Dad took her to Palm Springs yesterday afternoon. He said she couldn't be in our house unless she'd been sober for at least six months. He sent her to stay near her sister. There's a rehab center there… I doubt she'll come back any time soon."

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine… still just waiting for you to get the hell off me", she said pointedly. _She knew he was still angry. Ever since he'd found out that her life at home wasn't like an episode of 'Leave it to Beaver', he'd pretty much been on call for her like she was for him. He'd picked her up more than once when things had gotten out of hand when her father had been at work._

"Hey, anytime you wanna talk without me having to pin you down first, go for it", he chuckled, finally moving to sit against the headboard.

She sat up, following him to rest against his side.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry you had a shitty weekend."

"Me too", she quipped.

Five minutes of comfortable silence later, Lilly burst into her bedroom. "The parental units are gone- and aren't you two just freaking adorable?" she laughed, eyeing them cuddled on her bed.

"He's a freak; I'm adorable", Veronica clarified lazily, making a small noise of protest when he tugged on her hair. "Jerk", she added calmly, "Freaking jerk."

Lilly went to her dresser and grabbed her digital camera and snapped a picture.

"That had better not end up in the year book, Lilly", Veronica warned.

"Nope, it's gonna go in my 'Veronica and Logan Cuddling' scrapbook", she teased.

"Psh, like anyone would believe you would do something as domestic as scrapbooking", Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe just a slideshow", Lilly conceded.

"Your parents are gone?" Veronica cut in.

"Yeah, they won't be back until late tonight, so you guys can stay for dinner."

"Not like I can eat while she glares at me anyhow", Veronica grumbled. "Damn that woman holds a grudge."

"Okay, you two, untangle", Lilly ordered them. "We're changing and going out to the pool. I'm making margaritas."

Veronica shrugged. "Sounds good. I have to finish Trig before you guys toss me in the water though."

"Fine", Lilly grumbled, moving to dig in her dresser drawers and pulled out two bikinis that belonged to her best friend. "Black or red, 'Ronica?"

Veronica sighed and held her hands out. "Give me the black and gold striped one… even though it makes me feel like a Brittany Spears back-up dancer." _The bottoms for that one were like boyshorts, and would cover the bruise on her hip better than the stringy red one._

Lilly tossed her the black one and shoved the other back in the drawer before pulling out her purple string bikini.

Logan just grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around Veronica's waist and tugged her over to sit between his legs, making her squirm to get free.

"Let go, Logan", Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Sshh… I'm picturing you as a Britney back-up dancer", he answered calmly, resting his chin on top of her head.

She snorted out a laugh and elbowed him in the ribs. "Get off me!"

Lilly grabbed a throw pillow that had fallen to the floor and used it to smack Logan lightly in the face. "Out, boyfriend", she grinned playfully. "We have to get changed without you."

Veronica tried to get out of the way when Logan caught Lilly by a belt loop and pulled her down for a steamy kiss. "Oh, _god_ \- you guys!" Veronica complained, leaning out of the way before she got trapped between them. "This is so wrong", she grumbled disgustedly.

Finally they pulled apart – thankfully before Logan's crotch came alive.

She scrambled away and off the bed, grabbing her bikini from the bed and hot-footing it to the bathroom. " _Boundaries_ , guys", she called over her shoulder. "Lil, if I come out in five minutes to you giving Logan another lap dance, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"You could always join in", Logan winked teasingly at her.

Lilly let out a sultry laugh, and Veronica made sure to slam the bathroom door.

00

"Come on, Ronnie. Don't make me put _Duncan_ on my shoulders", Logan rolled his eyes.

Veronica let out a small sigh of relief from where she was sitting on the edge of the pool. She and Duncan may have been able to go back to – _finally_ – being friends over the past few months, but being up close and personal like the way they were asking her to play Chicken, felt a bit awkward. And Brett was on Duncan's soccer team, but she didn't really know him. Logan was… Logan. And she'd used him as a pillow often enough when they both crashed with Lilly in her bed.

"Cool. I get Brett!" Lilly called. "Duncan can ref."

"Yeah, keep your hands above water, pal", Logan warned the other soccer player.

"Boy Scouts honor", Brett promised.

Duncan frowned. "You were never in Boy Scouts."

"Relax, Donut", Lilly placated. "Brett will be a good boy and keep his two-fingered salute to himself." She gave him a suggestive wink.

"Things I don't need to hear, Lilly", her brother said with a grimace.

"I've got my eye on you, Peterson", Logan pointed at him.

Brett chuckled at the friendly threat, "Noted."

"Logan, get over here", Veronica rolled her eyes. "Past dictates that, water or not, I can't climb you like a squirrel."

"It's always funny to watch you try though!" Duncan called with a laugh.

"I see another Grease marathon in your future", she retorted ominously.

Logan just shook his head in amusement, wading across the pool until he got to her and turned around "Let's go, shorty."

Veronica flicked his ear. "Cute, Logan."

"You know, the rumor mill pretty much requires me to ask why you two were making out this morning", Brett said.

"Blame Lilly", Logan said wryly as Veronica slung her legs over his shoulders but didn't bother moving from her seat on the pavement since apparently they weren't playing yet. Logan slid his arms under her knees to lean back on his elbows.

"I don't know man. That picture looks pretty steamy. And Lilly was nowhere to be found."

"" _There's a picture!?""_

The question was asked by both Lilly and Veronica. But where Lilly sounded excited to see her friends' debauchery, Veronica was appalled.

"Tell me you have it!" Lilly demanded.

"It's still on my phone. I didn't delete it yet."

"Shocker", Logan muttered under his breath. Then he smirked when Veronica waved a dirty hand signal in front of his face.

"Let me see!"

Brett got out of the pool and pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket, opening the text and handing it to Lilly.

She stared at incredulously. "This is... really hot!" she laughed. "Damn, Veronica. This looks sexy as hell! I'm sorry I didn't stay to watch it."

"Sorry, Lil. Looks like I've got the hots for your boyfriend", Veronica teased dryly, running her fingers through Logan's wet hair playfully in the same way that would make him fall asleep in her lap when they watched a movie, his temple resting against her right knee as his legs stretched out in front of him under water.

"It sure does look that way", Lilly stared consideringly. "At least now I know who to call if we decide to have a threesome", she smirked.

Veronica groaned. "God, one pseudo-lesbian kiss in a limo and she thinks she owns your sex life", she said to no one in particular.

"Veronica Mars, you don't _have_ a sex life", Lilly shook her head.

"No", she retorted with an eye roll. "But I _am_ the only one here that's kissed all three of you with tongue."

Lilly blinked, head tilting for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Holy shit! _This_... this is why you're my best friend", she grinned. "I effing love you."

Veronica laughed and blew her a kiss. "I effing love you too. And I kind of want to see that picture", she admitted.

Logan was still snickering in front of her. Finally he slapped the side of her leg gently. "Hop on. You can indulge in self-voyeurism for a minute before we kick ass at Chicken."

00

A few hours later, Brett had gone home and the four of them were in the game room eating through their large take-out order of Thai food while playing their own made-up drinking game.

"Veronica Mars, on the subject of masturbation: are you for or against?" Logan smirked. "Or, do you forfeit?" he nodded at her shot glass.

Veronica grinned, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "Trying to embarrass me, Echolls? On the subject of _masturbation_ ", she inflected pointedly – between Lilly and Logan they made her say all kinds of dirty words – "I am definitely _not_ against."

" **Ohhh!** "

Veronica laughed as Lilly side-tackled her on the couch, letting the boys get over their shock.

"That's my _girl_!" Lilly cheered proudly.

"What can I say? High school is stressful. It's either that or I have to start doing yoga", Veronica insisted mirthfully, voice muffled against the couch cushions. "Yoga is too hard."

"What is all this stress of which you speak?" Lilly teased.

"Ah, yes, the easy, breezy Lilly Kane has no problems", she teased, tossing one of the throw pillows at her friend's head.

"Not a care in the world", Lilly confirmed with a smile. "What do I have to worry about with you three at my side?"

"Damn, Lil, you're such a mushy drunk", Duncan laughed under his breath.

"Jake and Celeste are going out of town this weekend", Lilly said abruptly. "Logan, Veronica, you guys are staying over."

"Lil, we can't throw another party this month or Mom will kill us", Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I just want a party of four. I promise", she sent a mischievous smirk towards her best friend. "It's time for our girl to go skinny dipping."

Veronica made an awkward squawk of protest, and Logan choked on his drink.

"Lilly!"

"Remove the stick, Veronica Mars. The boys will behave", Lilly chuckled.

"No we won't", Logan retorted.

"And, actually, I heard Casey is planning a party Saturday night, so we can stop there after we hit the beach if we want to", Lilly shrugged.

Veronica just groaned. _She would deal with the issue of her best friends continuously trying to get her naked later._ "Hush. It's my turn to ask a question. Duncan, are you favorable or unfavorable towards nipple piercings?" she smirked. "Or would you prefer to pass?"

"I am favorable for anything regarding nipples", Duncan said, faux diplomatically.

Logan reached over to give his friend a high-five. "Hear, hear!"

"What is it with the male fascination of breasts anyway?" Veronica asked, forcing a sarcastically thoughtful expression on her face.

"Show me yours and I'll tell you", Logan teased.

"You are a dirty, dirty boy, Logan Echolls", she rolled her eyes. "Lilly, are you really going to let your boyfriend get fresh with me like that?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Hey, as long as he keeps his hands clean, you can handle what he does with his mouth", Lilly flashed a smirk.

Veronica shook her head, ignoring Logan's playful leering before looking up at the ceiling with a long-suffering sigh, trying not to blush. "Why must all my friends be oversexed teenagers?"

"Boo-hoo", Lilly teased. "You love us."

"You know I do. Well, my feelings about Logan are iffy." She sent him a wink.

He stretched his leg out to kick her thigh lightly. "You know you love me."

She shrugged. "Eh. You're okay." _She'd known Logan for several years before he had started dating Lilly, and even though Duncan was his best friend, Veronica and Logan had always had a bit of a separate relationship. She'd say they had an almost sibling relationship if not for the random inappropriate comments and occasional lip lock due to games of spin the bottle… or recently to satisfy Lilly's disturbing curiosity._

"Ouch, 'Ronica, that hurts", he complained dramatically, grabbing his chest and falling sideways onto Duncan, who immediately shoved him to the floor.

"Get off me!" Duncan laughed.

Lilly slid to the floor almost immediately, crawling over Logan. "Poor baby", she murmured, dipping her head to kiss his lips.

Veronica waited a few extra seconds into their make-out session before throwing a few couch pillows at the groping couple. "Hey! No ass-grabbing tongue twister!"

They broke apart, looked over at each other and then back at Veronica.

Lilly smirked. "Let's get her."

Veronica shrieked as they each grabbed an ankle and yanked her to the floor.

She was laughing when she heard Duncan yell.

" _Dog pile!_ "

And then he tackled them.

00

 **A/N: Sooo…. This story has been in the works for a really long time. I have almost 30,000 words written so far. It's not finished, and some chapters need a lot of filling in, but this story is where my Muse goes when I can't work on what I'm supposed to… So, I thought I should finally work on posting it. Let me know what you think about the first chapter! I'm excited. The second chapter is mostly finished and will be posted over the weekend sometime.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**In a World**_

 **Summary: Exploring the 'what ifs' that could have happened if Lilly Kane hadn't been murdered, and her secrets – and others – had come out anyway. Pairings: Lilly/Logan, past Duncan/Veronica, eventual Logan/Veronica**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Veronica Mars'.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Hey, Cinderella, it's time to wake up. You've gotta get home before you turn into a pumpkin."

Veronica sleepily batted at the hand that was shaking her gently, "Mmm no."

"How is she sleeping on the floor?" Lilly laughed softly.

"It's Veronica", Duncan rolled his eyes. "She can sleep anywhere."

Logan just grinned. She looked like a cute puppy when she was waking up. "Verrrronica", he murmured teasingly.

"'M sleepin'", she mumbled irritably.

"Yeah, and we've gotta get you home before you turn into a pumpkin", he repeated.

"Pumpkin?" she finally blinked her eyes open at him inquisitively. "Are we doing pet names now?"

He laughed. "Wake up, slo-mo. I'm gonna drive you home."

" _Tired_ ", she sighed wearily, but she rubbed her eyes and sat up, making an attempt to focus. "What time is it?"

"Ah, we're onto full, coherent sentences now." Logan stood up and held out a hand to pull her to her feet. "It's nine forty-five."

"I wanna know why Logan is the only one who doesn't have to duck your limbs to wake you up", Lilly asked with a bit of amusement.

Veronica rolled her eyes at her best friend. _How many times have they had this conversation over the years?_ "Because you still jump on me, and Duncan always shakes the bed like an earthquake even though you both know damn well that I don't like being startled awake", she said dryly. "You two are nuts. Logan usually just waves coffee under my nose... or bacon."

"Maybe we should have given you coffee earlier. What self-respecting teenager falls asleep by eight o'clock?" Lilly shook her head.

"A tired one?" Veronica said ruefully. "Sorry for being lame."

"Come on, Ronnie. I've already got your stuff in the car", Logan said.

"Your car?" she frowned. "How did Big Bird get here?"

Logan rolled his eyes, ignoring the moniker he couldn't get her to drop once she saw the X-terra. "I walked over and got it."

She sighed. "Okay. I give up. Being your other girlfriend is exhausting though", Veronica teased.

"You're tellin' me", he quipped.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Go kiss your girlfriend", she ordered, giving him a little shove.

0

"So?" Logan looked over at her when he stopped at a red light. "You got any ideas about what we should do for homecoming this year?"

"Hmm", Veronica mused. "Maybe something that doesn't involve the cops this time?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"We did have fun", she said wistfully glancing out the window as they continued through the intersection. "But we might actually have to _go_ to prom this year", she muttered before letting the silence settled.

"What?" Logan asked after several minutes had passed.

"What, what?" she asked quietly.

"You're making that awkward face."

 _That_ made her laugh. "I have an awkward face? I should probably get rid of that."

"So, what's up?"

"Just wondering what the awkward factor- oh god, I do have an awkward face", she groaned, interrupting herself before shaking her head.

"Awkward factor of what? And can we stop saying 'awkward'?" he rolled his eyes.

"Of our homecoming foursome potentially turning into a six-some", she muttered.

"You've thought about that too, huh?"

"Yeah. Either that or Duncan has a date – because you know he will – and I will undoubtedly get to play the part of the squeaky fifth wheel. So fun!" she cheered sarcastically.

"Come on. _If_ Duncan decides to finally swim in the dating pool just for homecoming, I'll find you a date, alright?"

"Uh, _hell_ no. We both know I'm way too evolved for your friends", she said dryly.

"Ah, yes. You're the _liberated_ cavewoman."

"Darn tootin'."

"Okay, fine, Miss High Standard", he rolled his eyes. "You, me, Lilly on a threesome date. Lilly will think it's awesome."

Veronica glared. "I'm trying really hard not to fan that flame with her. She doesn't need any more kinky ideas. And I don't really want to listen to the rumors spike more than they already are."

"What rumors?"

"What, you haven't heard?" she asked blandly. "Apparently, you guys only let me hang around even after Duncan and I broke up because I give such amazing head."

The screech of brakes made her curse as they pulled over.

" _What!?_ "

"Dammit, Logan", she growled, rubbing her knee that had hit the dashboard. "Brake checks aren't actually funny."

"How long?"

"How long have I been sucking you off? Well, the timestamp varies depending on who you talk to-"

"Jesus, Veronica. Quit screwing around."

Veronica raised a pointed eyebrow. "It's all good things apparently. I've heard I have a mouth like a Hoover."

He sighed. "Ronnie… Why haven't I heard any of this?"

"Now, I'm just spit-balling here, but I'm guessing it's because at school, my friend, _you_ live in a nice little bubble where you are king. And while most assume I have to earn my keep, they also think I'm some kind of pet that amuses you." She leaned over the console to loudly whisper, "No one wants to be banished from the kingdom."

"Off with their heads", he declared darkly.

"Logan-"

"Who was it?"

"Who started the rumors? Geez, how the hell should I know? They're _your_ friends."

"This ends here."

"Please, just leave it alone. I don't need you to go on some wild, knock-out, punching spree to defend my virtue."

"No punching. Just threats of punching", he said tensely.

She groaned. "Logan, I'm serious. Do not make this a crusade. It's just going to draw more attention to the situation."

" _Situation?_ You mean the situation where I'm _not_ throwing you in the backseat to have my way with you right this second?"

"Yes, _that_ situation. And can you at least pretend to be tactful?"

" _Or_ the situation where you're not on your knees in the backseat so I can cram my-"

" _Logan! Enough!"_ she shouted. Veronica rubbed her forehead irritably. "God, could you pull back on your over-protective instincts just a little bit and stop being a bastard?"

"Veronica… I'm not angry at you", he said quietly.

"Good thing, considering I didn't do anything wrong", she said flatly.

He forced a smirk. "May I suggest make-up sex?"

"May I suggest you choke your chicken by yourself?" she quipped sweetly. "Actually I'd settle for making it to my intended destination before curfew if you don't mind."

"Hey. I'm sorry."

"But?" she asked knowingly.

"You should have told me."

"You know I don't like help."

"I think in this case, you're going to have to let that go", he said seriously.

"Why me?" she complained. "You should let it go."

"Because I said so?"

"Try again."

"It's not just about you."

"You can't stop people from talking, Logan. It doesn't work that way. And you would never have heard anything if I hadn't-"

"I'm going to take care of it", he interrupted firmly.

She gave up. "You're really giving me the Rulebook Ultimatum?"

"We all agreed on the rules and the four of us signed our initials in blood", he snarked, only half jokingly.

"That was three years ago! And I thought all those candles were a bit much."

"We keep our promises to each other, okay? Nothing else matters."

" _Logan-_ "

"Veronica, just agree, alright? It'll make my job easier."

"Okay", she said a bit warily. "But seriously, don't get yourself into trouble."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mars."

"I mean it. We don't want you to get carted off to Australia." _His father was leaving soon to film his newest awful movie about beach bunnies in Australia, and his mother had agreed to spend a few weeks on site to play the role of supportive wife and answer a few questions for the press. Logan had gotten out of it because it was during the school year and his father's over-whelming concern about his son's education looked great on camera. Logan had been forced to agree to stay under the radar while his parents were away, or he would be ordered onto a plane to spend time with them on set as well._

"Okay", he agreed quietly.

"Thank you."

"Any other secrets you want to drop on me tonight?"Logan raised an eyebrow.

Her head tilted. "I'm thinking about getting a summer job?"

He groaned and pulled away from the curb. "You're killing me; you get that, right?"

Veronica just laughed.

It was a several minutes before she said anything else.

"Oh, Logan, I totally forgot", she was trying not to smirk. _She had juicy gossip._ "We were talking about homecoming earlier… I'm pretty sure Duncan is thinking about asking Meg."

"Meg Manning?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes", she nodded, eyes widened emphatically.

"Donut sure does have a thing for good girls", Logan muttered under his breath.

"I think he should go for it."

"Really?"

"We broke up _months_ ago. And it isn't like we're going to get back together", she shrugged. "It's almost not awkward anymore. If he wants to go with her, he should ask her."

"You're really okay with that?" he asked seriously.

"I am. And you can tell him I said so if it comes up. I think he needs a push… "

"You know he's probably only worried about hurting you."

Veronica nodded. "I know. I do intend to talk to him, but if you get to it first, it's not a big deal. Maybe we should double team him at lunch tomorrow while he's pretending not to make googly eyes at her when she's not paying attention."

"You think he really likes her?"

"Yeah, I do. He's been giving her the puppy face for over a week now. How the hell have you missed it?"

"Okay, we'll help Donut catch another good girl", Logan said dryly. "Poor boy is never getting laid."

"Logan!"

He flashed a grin when she slapped his shoulder.

"Now I just gotta go find me a man", Veronica sighed dramatically, twirling her hair around her finger.

"You know any guy you go out with has to go through me first, right?" Logan said seriously.

"Dammit, I will never have a boyfriend again", she huffed playfully.

"Not 'til you're married", he quipped.

"Anything you say, dad", she said, voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

He grimaced, "Point taken."

0

Veronica glanced at the dashboard clock when Logan finally pulled up outside her house. She had twelve minutes to spare until her curfew.

"So, uh, you want a kiss goodnight?" he teased, wagging his eyebrows. "Give you something to think about while you're in bed-"

"Unnecessary", she insisted, covering his mouth her hand before he finished his suggestion. "My spank bank is full."

"Oh, do tell", he grinned, shoving her hand away gently.

Her head tilted thoughtfully. "Hmm… Brad Pitt, the guy on that Calvin Klein commercial…" She leaned forward like she was planning to share a secret, "Your ass in your favorite pair of jeans."

He gaped at her wordlessly.

She laughed and kissed his cheek quickly. "Night, Logan."

"Do you want a ride in the morning?" he asked, after shaking his head roughly.

Veronica eyed him thoughtfully. "I'll text you later. I have to talk to my dad. I'll probably be driving Mom's car while she's gone. He said he's not paying insurance for the driver to be intoxicated… plus a few choice expletives."

Logan let out a rough laugh that was anything but humorous. "I'll bet."

She nodded slightly and unbuckled her seatbelt, and grabbed her bag from the floor by her feet. "I'd better go inside."

He caught her arm before she got out of the car. "If you need me, you call. Period."

She sighed irritably, " _Alright._ "

He scowled. "Don't do that. You don't get to be the deflective one in this relationship. I call you", Logan reminded pointedly. "You know damn well, you're house is not more screwed up than mine."

Her mouth tightened before she shifted uncomfortably. "Okay", she muttered softly. "I got it."

" _Thank you._ "

She smiled tensely, but nodded before getting out and shutting the door. She walked quickly up the driveway and up the front porch steps. Logan didn't pull away until she got her key in the deadbolt, and the door opened. She turned to wave and he beeped his horn once before driving down the street a bit more aggressively than necessary for the suburbs. Veronica rolled her eyes. _She was just grateful that he wasn't driving around in a sports car like an asshole._

"Dad?" she calls as she walks through the living room.

Veronica is in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of ice tea when she finally gets a response as her father comes down the hallway.

"Have I told you how much I like Logan?" he queries jovially. "He's not dating my daughter, and he always makes sure you're home on time."

She buried a grin. "Yeah, and I would have been here ten minutes ago if he hadn't pulled over so we could have an argument."

"Ah, did he try to make you walk home again?" Keith mused.

"Logan? _Logan Echolls?_ " Veronica says incredulously. "The guy who won't _knowingly_ let me walk the two blocks from his house to the Kane's by myself _in broad daylight_ unless he's on the other end of my cell phone? He'd tie me up and throw me in the backseat before he'd let me walk anywhere, much less in the dark."

"Nice to know there's still some chivalry in the world."

" _Dad_ ", she chuckled exasperatedly.

"That's my name."

She groaned, but stepped into the offered hug.

"How are you doin', kiddo?"

Veronica sighed. "I'm alright. You?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, Dad, really." _She didn't want to say that she was relieved that her mother wasn't in their home right now – because it sounded awful – but she was. It was a load of stress off her shoulders not having to worry about her mother's mental state for a while._

"I'm sorry about the way things turned out, honey."

She shook her head and stepped back. "It's not your fault, Dad."

"The rehab clinic said that we could call in a month to see if she can have visitors. If you want to go see her then… just let me know, alright."

"Let's see what happens", Veronica said quietly.

"You have school tomorrow", Keith said, changing the subject.

"Astute observation, Sherriff", she teased. "About this so called 'day of enforced institutional learning'… do I need a ride in the morning?" she asked carefully.

He chuckled, and reached on top of the refrigerator and held out her mother's car keys. "I suppose you're asking for these?"

"Well", she grimaced, "it seems silly to let the poor car just rust in the driveway."

"That does sound silly", he mused. "Promise not to crash the car."

Veronica rolled her eyes and held up her right hand. "I promise not to crash the car."

He shrugged and handed over the set of keys to the Camry, "Good enough for me. Now go get some sleep."

She laughed softly. "Thank you."

She was halfway to her bedroom when she heard him call, "How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?"

"Favorable!" she answered.

00

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who left a review for the first chapter! I'm glad it caught your attention. I hope this one goes over just as well. I think I replied to everyone, but if I missed you, or you are not logged in, and I can't, I appreciate the reviews! Let me know what you think about this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**In a World**_

 **Summary: Exploring the 'what ifs' that could have happened if Lilly Kane hadn't been murdered, and her secrets – and others – had come out anyway. Pairings: Lilly/Logan, past Duncan/Veronica, eventual Logan/Veronica**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Veronica Mars'.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Logan cornered Lilly.

She pulled him down for a kiss, and he let her for a minute before pulling away.

"Good morning, to you too. Seriously though… we've got a problem."

"What's wrong? You're all serious and pissed off. It's hot as hell", Lilly smirked.

"It's about Veronica."

Lilly dropped her playful attitude instantly. "Tell me."

Logan stepped closer, enough to look like they were engaged in a serious make-out session, while he whispered in her ear, giving her the information Veronica had let slip the night before.

Lilly was furious. Veronica was hers. No one was allowed to hurt her best friend.

When Logan stepped back, he saw the steely determination in her eyes, and knew they were on the same page. _People were going down. They would do what they did best. Well, the second thing they did best: dole out payback._

"Who do I get to eviscerate?" she growled.

"That's what we have to find out."

"Where do we start?" she asked tersely. "Something tells me you have a few ideas."

He nodded. "I'll handle the guys. And you can do what you've always wanted."

Her mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "What's that?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Destroy the army of skanks."

0

At lunch, the foursome had completely taken over one of the tables. Lilly was studying for her French test she had to next period. Logan and Veronica were going over pictures they'd taken for the article that would be published in the school news paper at the end of the week, and Duncan was editing one of his own pieces for the paper.

"Fancy dresses", Lilly said without preamble, pointing at Veronica across from her and still glaring at her text book.

"Context, please", Veronica chuckled.

"Shopping trip", Lilly expanded, glancing up with a grin. "We need dresses for homecoming. We're going to be fabulous."

"Is that what's in your French book?" Duncan teased.

"I'm multi-tasking, Donut", Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Sunday?" Veronica asked, tilting her head.

"Works for me. Our boys can get their suits and carry our bags of accessories", Lilly winked at Logan.

"For a price, of course", Logan smirked.

"Ew", Veronica grimaced and went back to her lunch.

"So, DK", Logan started nonchalantly, "who are you asking to the homecoming dance?"

"Um, I don't know?" Duncan asked, shooting Veronica a wary look.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me. You can ask a girl out without worrying about sending me into a jealous fit of rage."

"He can?" Logan mused.

"He can", she nodded, rubbing the invisible beard on her chin in a mockery of thought. "I think he likes a girl actually."

"Duncan has a crush?" Lilly's head popped up.

"I think so", Veronica nodded teasingly.

"Veronica-" Duncan started.

"You should ask her", Veronica prompted honestly.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kane", she frowned. "I've seen you watching her."

"Uh-"

" _Who?_ " Lilly demanded, not liking being out of the loop.

"Duncan likes Meg", Veronica sing-songed under her breath.

" _Hey!_ "

"Ask her!" she insisted.

His head tilted, "Really?"

"Duncan", she said patronizingly, "just because you broke up with me because your Mommy told you to – without doing any fact checking – doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy."

Lilly covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "Oh, my god."

Duncan closed his eyes and groaned, shaking his head. "Veronica", he said exasperatedly, "you've been spending too much time with Logan."

"That's my girl", Logan teased, sliding an arm around Veronica's shoulders.

Veronica giggled and pushed him. "Get off me. And you", she pointed at Duncan. "Meg is a nice girl. If you like her, ask her to the dance. Seriously, I'll be happy for you if you're happy, Okay?"

"Thanks, Veronica."

00

"Guys, I really don't want to do this", Veronica said seriously, eyeing the pool several feet away. It was after eight, but the pool lights kept it from being as dark as she would have preferred. "Shots or not, there isn't enough tequila in the world..."

Lilly rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her best friend. "Pussy, Mars", she declared. "Just because you have one doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"Ah, the peer pressure begins", Veronica laughed wryly.

"Come on, Ronnie. We all know about your secret desire to join a nudist colony and become a flower child", Logan teased. "This is just practice."

"Hah-hah."

"Okay, Veronica. You've got three choices", Lilly offered.

"Is one of my choices going to leave me in my clothes?"

"Nope. One, you can try to be a prude, and it will end with me getting Logan to pin you down while I steal your clothes", she grinned. "Two, you can stand there while we all get in the pool, and when you finally decide to join us - and you will - we'll all be watching the show. Or option three, you stop being a wuss and we all do this together. And honestly, I'm kind of hoping you pick option one." She waggled her eyebrows playfully.

Veronica groaned, resurrecting her 'I don't care' walls that she didn't usually have to use around her friends. "Fine", she sighed. "Let's get this exhibition show over with." She pulled her t-shirt over her head and slid her shorts off to go stand near the empty end of the pool in her underwear.

The catcalls made her blush.

"You guys all suck", she complained as everyone else started getting undressed.

0

An hour later, Veronica is still in the water up to her neck, legs firmly crossed as she leans her shoulders against the pool's liner. Watching the current exchange Lilly and Duncan were having in the middle of the pool had her shaking with silent laughter.

Duncan was standing in the middle of the pool, hand over his eyes while pointing in the vague direction of his sister who had jumped onto the floating chair and was letting the water carry her around.

 _Skinny dipping wasn't that big of a deal. It was a bit scandalous, but mostly innocent fun. That being said, Duncan had no desire to see his sister naked._

"Lilly, will you please get your bare ass out of Mom's chair?" he demanded, sounding strangled.

"Relax, Donut. It's not like she's going to know", Lilly said irritably.

"Yes, but _I'll_ know", Duncan stressed.

"DK, you're turning purple", Logan said helpfully as he leaned against the edge of the pool a few feet from Veronica.

"And I'm turning purple- Lilly, stop laughing!" Duncan groaned.

"Duncan, you know she'll get bored if you ignore her long enough", Veronica shook her head.

"You know", Logan leaned towards her conspiratorially, "the best part of this whole thing is that he's still got his eyes covered."

Veronica just grinned and nodded.

"Are you planning to sit in the corner forever?" he prodded.

"Possibly."

"That's no fun."

"I'm not playing naked 'Marco Polo'", she rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "Cute."

"I've always thought so", she replied with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Naked water volley ball?" he suggested.

"Logan!"

"It can be my birthday present", Logan tried.

She snorted. "Nice try. You're birthday is in October."

"Damn. Alright, what's it gonna take for you to relax?"

"I am relaxed."

"Uh, no", he refuted. "You look like a girl who desperately needs to go twirl your whirly bird."

She blinked curiously, pondering out the logistics of that statement for several seconds before bursting out laughing. "Well, that's certainly a new one for the list."

He reached for a blue and purple foam raft and shoved it at her. "Come on, Mars. Have some good, wholesome, naked fun."

She snorted. "You're so charming. I don't know why you don't have more girls chasing after you", Veronica teased.

"That would be because my equally charming girlfriend is a pit bull", he offered sagely.

"Yeah, about that pit bull of yours... Have you got any idea why she's so been so persistent about us hooking up lately?"

He rolled his eyes. "Veronica, I'm pretty sure she's kidding."

"It's Lilly. And she's plotting to get me laid", she frowned.

Logan laughed wryly. "You mean Lilly actually deemed someone acceptable to swipe your V-card?"

"God, Logan, she has a list", she whined.

"Is it a long list?"

"It was. Now it's just two, and I didn't approve them either."

"Do tell", he grinned.

Veronica rolled her eyes, steeling herself to answer the question. "Well… one of them is Casey", she offered flatly.

Logan raised both his eyebrows, blinking incredulously. "Casey Gant", he repeated incredulously.

"That's what I said", she deadpanned.

"Who's number two?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not touching that with a ten-foot pole."

"' _That'?_ " he smirked. "Who on Lilly's approved List of Bangs is bad enough to be called 'that'?"

She bit her bottom lip, stifling a laugh. "You", she admitted.

Logan opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Speechless, huh?" she teased, watching him a bit warily out of the corner of her eye.

"We need a wider circle of friends, don't we?" he asked finally.

She snorted, "Probably. And if you come home one night, and for some reason I'm tied to your bed, just know it wasn't my idea." _Half the list had been vetoed on principle because Lilly had already spent time with them between the sheets… or in the backseat as the case may have been. Lilly insisted that her sampling of the merchandise would only help Veronica's experience long-term. Veronica had not agreed with that sentiment._

He grinned at her. "I'll deal with Lilly."

"Good luck with that. We should probably break those two up before Duncan passes out", Veronica nodded towards the other end of the pool where the siblings were still arguing.

"He _still_ has his eyes covered", Logan muttered exasperatedly.

She let out a resigned sigh. "Dunk him while I dump Lilly out of the chair."

He nodded and they both slipped underwater.

00

Sunday morning after they ate a late breakfast, Lilly piled them all into her car. She was determined to find perfect dresses for Veronica and herself.

She pulled into the parking lot of one of her favorite shops for formal wear.

Lilly dragged her grumbling brother and boyfriend towards the suits and told them to find something acceptable before hauling Veronica into the land of silk.

0

Four hours and countless dresses later, they were nearly finished.

" _Lilly_ ", Veronica groaned. "Aren't we done yet?"

"We would be if you hadn't turned down the last six pairs of shoes I've given you to try on", she said archly.

"I need a lower _heel_. 'Clumsy girl dies during prom mishap' is not the kind of death report I want!"

Lilly sighed. "Alright, Pixie Stick. Give me twenty more minutes. We'll look somewhere else later this week if I can't find you the prefect shoe."

Veronica groaned. "I hate being called that."

"I didn't make it up", Lilly said innocently.

"I hate Dick", Veronica growled.

"Well, if you really wanna switch teams, we could be a power couple", Lilly wagged her eyebrows playfully.

"Cute." Veronica let Lilly go back to searching for shoes and sent an SOS text to Logan.

' _Save me. I'm trapped in the shoe aisle, and I'm craving Italian. The food, not leather shoes.'_

"I have performed a miracle!" Lilly announced after nearly ten minutes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need proof before I acknowledge you as any kind of deity", Veronica quipped.

Lilly just held up a pair of black and gold heels. "Even you can handle two and half inches."

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked exasperatedly.

"The heels!" Lilly cackled. "Oh, god Veronica. You've officially been corrupted."

"I fought a good fight", she nodded sagely.

"Try these on", Lilly pushed them at her, still laughing.

Veronica sat on the bench and slid her feet into the heels, buckling them into place before standing up carefully. She wobbled briefly and then found her balance, taking a few slow steps.

"Well?" Lilly demanded. "Did I do good or what?"

"I think I'll have to practice a bit… but yeah. These will work. All hail St. Lilly of the shoes", she saluted. "Can we pay for this stuff and get out of here now? The walls are starting to close in."

Lilly smirked. "You did good too, honey."

Veronica stuck her tongue out. _Shopping was Lilly's favorite past time, but not exactly hers._

Logan and Duncan finally came around the corner.

"Are you two done yet?" Duncan groaned.

"We just have to pay", Veronica said with a sigh of relief as she stepped back out of the heels and put them in the box. "I'm starving."

"I called in our order", Logan said with amusement.

"What order?" Lilly frowned.

"I texted him that I wanted Italian food", Veronica said with furrowed eyebrows.

He smirked. "You think with you around I don't have the number for Luigi's on speed dial?" Logan teased her.

Her eyes lit up. "Manicotti! I could kiss you!"

"Don't hold back on my account", Lilly laughed wryly. _She let Logan distract Veronica while gesturing to Duncan to help her take their things to the check-out counter before Veronica yelled at her for paying for all of it._

"You just made all the shoe shopping torture worth it", she sighed happily as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

"A little Italian food turns you into a pile of mush, huh?" he grinned. "Good to know."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin it, Logan. Hey- where's my stuff-?" she looked around for Lilly and found her and Duncan absent. "Lilly, give me back my stuff!"

"Too late!" Lilly laughed as she swiped her credit card at the register.

0

After dinner, the four of them cleaned up whatever was left of their mess from the weekend before Logan and Veronica cleared out, not wanting to be there when Jake and Celeste arrived home.  
Veronica went with Logan back to his empty house where her car was still locked in the garage.

They walked around to the pool house and settled on the bed to play video games.

Finally, Veronica got tired of getting repeatedly trounced, and she gave up her controller. Logan switched to single-player while she went to change into shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. She curled up on her side, watching the television screen for a while before finally dozing off.

Veronica wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was gently pushed towards the middle of the bed, only registering it vaguely since she was still mostly asleep.

She did make a sleepy noise of complaint when she was rolled onto her back and his weight settled across her torso. A quiet laugh was her only response before they both fell asleep.

0

Veronica woke up the next morning before the alarm went off. The first thing she noticed was that she was more or less trapped. The second and third things she noticed were that Logan wasn't wearing a shirt, and his face was pressed against her chest.

"Seriously, Logan?" she murmured under her breath.

He was cuddling her like a pillow, one arm under her lower back, surprisingly not uncomfortable.  
Veronica ran a hand through his hair gently. Lilly, as a general rule, was not a cuddly girlfriend. She would sit on his lap, but more or less, that was followed by some sort of make-out session. Lilly had too much energy to be still for long though, and she was always running towards something else. She was restless even in sleep. And somehow, in the years they've known each other, Veronica had been dubbed Logan's teddy bear.

She let her eyes close for a bit longer until there was only ten minutes before the alarm started blaring. Her lazy efforts to wake him up only ended with the arm around her squeezing her tighter.

Veronica laughed. She decided to change tactics, and reached for another pillow and bonked him on the head with it. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty", she said sardonically.

"Mmmffggnn", he grumbled.

Her eyes rolled. _Apparently he was going to be difficult this morning._ "It's morning and you're on top of me. Wake up, dumbass."

"Who'zza dumbass?" he blinked up at her sleepily, finally lifting his head.

"You's a dumbass", she chuckled. "Would you get off of me? I'm not your body pillow."

"Huh", he mused contemplatively.

" _Logan_ ", she groaned, pushing at his shoulder.

"School?" he questioned regretfully.

"Get up so we can get ready", she prompted.

"Breakfast?" he prompted.

"We can stop on the way if you get off of me already!" Veronica complained, pushing his shoulder until he moved back to roll off of her. She jumped out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. "Me first!"

00

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 happened! Thank you, everyone for all the comments so far. This is so fun for me to write.**

 **So, in case you haven't noticed… this story has a Keith Mars that is quite busy. And Veronica has a lot of unsupervised time on her hands – not unlike the show. But without all the PI stuff in the series, she gets to have some regular teenage fun – as regular as it can be with her friends being who they are. Let's see what happens!**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**In a World**_

 **Summary: Exploring the 'what ifs' that could have happened if Lilly Kane hadn't been murdered, and her secrets – and others – had come out anyway. Pairings: Lilly/Logan, past Duncan/Veronica, eventual Logan/Veronica**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Veronica Mars'.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Saturday:_

They've been at the beach for the better part of the afternoon, skin slick with saltwater and tanning oil, the sand gritty on their feet from chasing each other. It felt like one of those never-ending days of summer, even though it wasn't, and they had school again on Monday.

Veronica sneaks up behind Logan to push him into an oncoming wave, and dances backwards out of reach when Logan comes up, sputtering threats and laughing. She turns and runs. Light on her feet, almost flying, she can still hear his feet thundering on the sand behind her, his longer stride catching up to hers quickly.

A panicked burst of laughter escapes her mouth just seconds before she gets scooped up and thrown over his shoulder. Her legs wrap around his waist as he attempts to throw her into the ocean, and she makes sure he goes down with her.

Duncan had escaped the third round of horseplay, going across the street to grab a smoothie while Lilly attempted to wring out her hair after spending twenty minutes retrieving her silver flipflop that had nearly gotten lost in the ocean. She finally dried herself off and reapplied her oil to get some more sun.

"You're hair is a lost cause until you wash it", Duncan rolled his eyes and he sat on the towel next to his sister, who was attempting to brush out the knots with a curse. _He knew way too much about female grooming. He was aware. Lilly liked to over-share…_ _ **everything.**_

She growled. "This was my stupid idea, wasn't it?" she rolled her eyes, sighing good-naturedly.

"Yep." He smirked.

"Figures."

"How long before they need a nap?" Duncan nodded toward the edge of the water.

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "We don't have time for that. We need to go home and clean up and grab dinner before we go to Casey's party."

"So we're gonna go break that up?" Duncan chuckled as their friends play-wrestled on the ground.

"Before Veronica starts biting", Lilly laughed. "Oh, I'm so glad we took Logan's car. They are _covered_."

He snorted and stood up. "C'mon."

00

"No!"

"Hold still!"

"Lilly, stay away from me with that", Veronica warned backing up and pointing a light pink fingernail at the curling iron.

"Just the bottom, Veronica", Lilly rolled her eyes.

"'Just the tip, Veronica'", she said with a grimace, making Lilly snicker. "We're going to a pool party. It will be ruined in no time."

"It's still a party, and you always have to start off looking fabulous", Lilly insisted. "Now sit your cute butt down."

Veronica groaned. "Go light on the eyeliner", she said seriously as she sat reluctantly on the chair in front of the vanity table that was lit up like the surface of the sun.

"The things I do for you", Lilly sighed dramatically.

Veronica puckered her lips in a kissy-face. "Love you too", she laughed.

0

The four of them arrived at least two hours after the party was supposed to start, and the large backyard was full of their classmates by then.

"Ah, Casey Gant", Logan drawled derisively when his eyes landed on their host making drinks at the bar. Lilly immediately headed in that direction to procure drinks and make her entrance known. _Lilly never did take the word_ _ **subtle**_ _to heart._ "The charming young man who asked if being a sheriff's daughter was the same as being a preacher's daughter."

Duncan furrowed his eyebrows in confused amusement. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and elbowed Logan in the ribs, but explained anyway. "I asked him if that was his way of asking me if I had a secret slutty side just itching to come out. I told him not a chance in hell. It's been smooth sailing since then."

"Where was I for that?" Duncan complained.

"It was a few months before we dated. And Logan, you _really_ can let him off the hook for that. He's never pulled anything but some innocent flirting since then."

"That's because I'm always glaring at him!" Logan insisted. "It keeps the minions in line."

"Whatever you say, oh, keeper of the kingdom", she sighed.

"My glare keeps you in line, too, little minion", he grinned, patting her head teasingly.

She swatted his hand away. "You wish."

Duncan just snickered. _Logan and Veronica had always been something like a comedy show._

0

"Hold my drink."

Logan is following the order before he even turns around completely. He eyes the fruity drink in his hand speculatively and takes a sip. It's not terribly strong, and doesn't lead him to think he'll be carrying a drunken Veronica out of the party in the next few hours.

The four of them had gotten separated for a bit. Duncan had a few other friends around, and Veronica had gone to talk to a few girls she actually still liked from last year's pep squad. Logan had run into Dick Casablancas and did some catching up. Dick was an easy going kind of guy most of the time, but he was always on the fringes of their group because he was sleeping with Madison Sinclair on a semi-regular basis. _And Lilly and Madison always got on like forest fire. It was best to prevent it altogether, rather than try to put it out._

He looks down at the girl in question, a bit amused at her predicament.

"Well, aren't you just… wet", Logan's sentence fizzles when Veronica peels her wet t-shirt off, exposing her bikini top.

She rolls her eyes, and shimmies out of her water-logged jean shorts, throwing her clothes on top of her bag before wringing her hair out in her beach towel. "Careful, Logan", she teased lazily, noting the expression on his face. "Keep looking at me like that and people will start to think you've seen me naked."

"I have seen you naked", he challenged quietly, "In the last twenty-four hours, if you're so inclined to remember."

"Ah, yes. That damn tequila", she shook her head. "Good for all sorts of bad judgment calls."

He grinned. "What's with the wet rat look?"

"Casey threw me in the pool", she sighed, running a hand through her soaked hair.

"I knew that guy was a good hostess. When does the wet t-shirt contest start?" he asked, eyes perusing her lazily.

"Shouldn't you know? I heard you were in the line-up."

"And ruin your chances? I would never", he shook his head with mock-seriousness.

"Oh, stop it", she teased, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes intentionally.

He gnawed on his bottom lip briefly before clearing his throat. "Have you seen Lilly?"

Veronica frowned. "Not in a while… We got split up. You want to go look for her?"

"Come on", he said finally, nodding towards the house. "There's a hot tub on the second floor."

Veronica just groaned and followed him. _The last time Lilly had found a hot tub without Logan, they'd broken up for two months because she was making out with a party crasher from another school._

00

Monday morning, Veronica woke up to her alarm going off, slapping it to turn it off and found a text from Lilly when she fumbled for her phone on her night table.

' _It's as hot as you are in Neptune today! Wear those dark jean shorts I bought you last weekend. Let that sexy bitch out! Rawr.'_

Veronica rolled her eyes and groaned, covering her face with a pillow. _It was too early to let her 'sexy bitch out'._

"Veronica, I made coffee!" she heard her dad call from the kitchen.

"Oh, thank god", she muttered, finally heaving herself out of bed. "I'll be down in a few minutes!" she yelled.

 _Thankfully, Casey's party on Saturday night hadn't ended in disaster. She and Logan had found Lilly in the basement doing shots with a few friends. Logan had stolen her car keys until they found Duncan, and realized he was the only was who was actually sober, because Veronica was more than a little buzzed by then._

She went to her closet and found a blue shirt with a black and silver flower design down the left side that would match her silver low-heeled sandals and the shorts Lilly had picked out for her. She found the rest of her clothes in her dresser and went into the bathroom to follow her usual morning routine before getting dressed and brushing her hair and pulling it up into a ponytail, leaving a few pieces loose in the front.

She did a minimal amount of makeup before leaving the bathroom.

 _Purse, keys, phone, backpack, sandals...lip gloss- ooh, earrings!_

Veronica found her small pair of silver hoop earrings and put them on before sliding into her shoes and heading downstairs.

Her father was still in the kitchen reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Morning, Dad."

"Oh good, you're awake. I was going to send in Back-up", he mused. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a long weekend. And you know..." she shrugged. "Mondays are a bitch."

Kieth lowered his paper enough to give her an unamused look, before glancing at their dog who was finishing his breakfast on the other side of the kitchen. "Honey, you know I don't like it when you talk about his mother like that", he said seriously.

Veronica hid a smile as she poured coffee in her travel mug and then fixed a cup to drink with breakfast. She opened the fridge and pulled out a container of yogurt and went to sit at the table.

"Are you coming home after school?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll call and let you know, okay? I can come take Back-up out for a run though."

Kieth nodded. "Sounds good."

Veronica glanced at the clock. "You have to go", she reminded.

He sighed. "Yep, I do." Her father stood up.

She finished her coffee in three big gulps and stood up as well. "Me too, in a few minutes… Have a good day, okay? Be careful."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

"Be safe."

"I will. Promise. Call me after school."

"Sure thing, Pops."

"Where did I go wrong with you?" he feigned a put-upon sigh.

"All those green vegetables when I was a baby", she nodded.

"Must have been that", he shrugged and kissed the top of her head. "My deepest apologies."

She chuckled. "Go on; before you're late."

Her father was gone a minute later, and she finished her breakfast before running upstairs to brush her teeth. Back-up was waiting in the living room when she came back and she knelt on the floor to pet him. "Hey, buddy. You're a good boy, huh? I'll see you this afternoon, okay? I have to go to school."

She laughed as he let out a low 'woof', letting her know he understood her.

"You're so smart", she said with a grin before standing up. "Okay, go lie down."

Back-up went to his bed in the living room and Veronica grabbed her things she needed to take with her and left for school, locking the front door behind her.

Her mother's 2002 dark blue 4-door Mazda was sitting in the driveway waiting for her. She was relieved to know her father had checked for all her mother's hidden bottles so she wouldn't have to worry about suspicious rattling noises while she drove, or worry about getting pulled over.

She snorted, imagining getting pulled over by one of her father's deputies for any reason other than a mechanical problem. She might never be allowed to leave the house again.

Veronica knew she wasn't perfect, but there _were_ certain lines she tried not to cross… most of the time.

She drove to school in time to meet her friends before first period, finishing her travel mug well before arriving. And when Logan handed her an iced mochachino with whipped cream… well, she said thank you, of course.

And when she finally had to explain why her legs wouldn't stop bouncing through third period and he yelled at her?

She just laughed.

00

 **A/N: Okay, guys! I finally got chapter 4 done! Thank goodness. And the next chapter has about 500 words written, so we're back in business for this story I believe. Thanks for sticking out the hiatus break with me. Not writing was unbearable. I was really missing it. But for those who didn't know, I didn't have a laptop for almost 9 months. My old one died – it was very sad. Luckily I have all my writing saved on my flashdrive, so I didn't lose it. But I couldn't get much writing done. Besides that, I was dealing with some family issues, and I have chronic migraines that I was finally getting to see a doctor for and trying to regulate my medication, and I was having trouble looking at a computer screen for extended periods of time. But thankfully, I got this chapter done.**

 **Okay, you all know the drill! Leave a review and let me know what you think! I hope you still like how it's going. I write you back if you have questions comments, whatever. I like talking to you guys.**

 **I think chapter 6 is going to skip forward _just_ a bit so we get to prom, and there is a reason for that. I have a flashback we need to see to clear some things up, and send us forward. It will probably take two chapters. I can't wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**In a World**_

 **Summary: Exploring the 'what ifs' that could have happened if Lilly Kane hadn't been murdered, and her secrets – and others – had come out anyway. Pairings: Lilly/Logan, past Duncan/Veronica, eventual Logan/Veronica**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Veronica Mars'.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Wednesday morning, Veronica woke up an hour early because her cell phone was ringing. She growled, but reached for it anyway.

"Hmm, what?" she muttered sleepily.

She heard a laugh. " _Good morning to you too, sunshine."_

"It's too early for snarky, Logan. What do you want?"

" _My mom is leaving this morning for Australia. Come have breakfast. We're having pancakes."_

Veronica sighed. "Seriously, Logan?"

" _Be here in an hour or I'm coming to get you", he threatened before hanging up._

"You suck", she muttered childishly at the screen of her phone. _He so would._

She got out of bed to get dressed.

00

An hour later, Veronica had coffee and a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes sitting in front of her with a side of bacon. She really couldn't complain.

"Thanks, Mrs. N."

"We need to feed you more. You're too skinny", the older woman said as she bustled out of the kitchen.

"What is it about you that gives the help such warm fuzzies?" Logan quipped.

 _Well, someone was in a bad mood, and she could guess why, but still-_

Aaron had left to start shooting his film two weeks ago, and the Echolls house had been the kind of peaceful that could only descend when a monster wasn't present. _Logan was less than thrilled that Lynn would alone with Aaron for any length of time._

Veronica set her fork down very carefully and gave him a raised eyebrow, glare combination. "Logan, I know you're not really that much of an elitist prick", she hissed tightly. "Stop being such a bastard."

"That's where you're wrong", he grinned tensely. "I _am_ that much of an elitist prick."

They heard heels clacking across the floor before his mother entered the kitchen. " _Veronica_ ", she greeted, pleased to find the girl in her kitchen. "Darling, it's so nice to see you." Mrs. Echolls rounded the counter in a white pants suit with a gold top that matched her heels under her jacket, to give her a quick hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Echolls."

She flitted her hand dismissively. "Please, Veronica, it's Lynn. Now I do hope you will try to keep Logan out of trouble while my husband and I are in Australia", she smiled. Veronica was sure the woman was aiming for teasing, and had she been a stranger to the household, Logan's mother would have pulled it off almost flawlessly, but Veronica saw the strain around her eyes and mouth.

Veronica chuckled lightly. "I'll try."

"Because I'm not sitting right here", Logan grumbled.

Lynn reached for Logan and brushed at a few stray hairs. "Don't pout, sweetheart", she teased gently. "You could do worse than Veronica for a babysitter." She kissed the top of his head. "I'll let you know when the plane lands. Get to school on time please!" were her last departing words before the door slammed shut.

She clacked away again before either of them could respond.

Veronica watched the scene with her mouth open. Once the front door shut, she sputtered incoherently before pausing, watching as Logan sipped at his orange juice. "That was like the beginning scene of a tacky porn movie", she said flatly.

Logan choked on his juice.

Veronica rolled her eyes and went to grab a paper towel and then set it in front of him on the counter. "Drama queen", she muttered. "Clean up your mess."

"You would be a _terrible_ babysitter" he decided, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm crushed", she rolled her eyes.

0

Lilly was in a _mood_ when they got to school. Logan had insisted Veronica ride with him and just lock her car in the garage. Lilly and Duncan were waiting by the lockers when they showed up. Logan didn't even get to open his before Lilly was dragging him away.

Veronica looked up at Duncan incredulously. "What was _that_ about?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't want to be anywhere near it. Mind if I walk with you to history?"

She shook her head, and headed toward her locker. "Come on. I have to grab my book."

0

"Hey, babe, easy on the goods", Logan grumbled, swatting Lilly's death grip away from his shirt. "I know _I_ couldn't have done anything lately to piss you off, so what's up?"

She gave him a lethal glare. "I was under the impression we weren't letting this shit going down with Veronica stand, Logan."

His jaw tightened. "You found something out."

"I did." Her hands curled into fists. "This is- I'm so fucking _furious_ right now!" she spat. Lilly took a few deep breaths and Logan just waited for her to calm down. "We brought her in. We have to protect her from this", she said seriously.

"You always say Veronica's tougher than she looks… you're right about that, you know", Logan offered quietly. "But we'll take care of it. Okay? No one will mess with her when it's done."

"I heard something", Lilly said finally. "I stirred up some girls… and then when they thought I left, I stayed to listen."

"Of course you did", he murmured with a slight smirk. _Lilly knew shit about everyone because she was always listening around the corner._

She pressed herself up on her toes and began whispering in his ear.

0

Halfway through history, a crumpled paper ball landed on Duncan's desk.

' _Stop staring and just ask her out already.'_

He turned slightly to roll his eyes at Veronica.

He wrote back quickly, glancing to make sure Mrs. Jarvis wasn't paying attention. _'It's kind of creepy that you're the one playing my wingman.'_ Duncan tossed it back to her.

He heard her huff of annoyance. And she scribbled on the paper with her purple pen she was also using for note-taking. _'Please stop being lame. You've been staring at her through history and chem for three weeks. If you creep her out, even I won't be able to fix that. Please just ask her out. I doubt she's a biter._ _P.S. Prom is soon. Don't leave her hanging._ _'_

Duncan read _that_ note and shook his head. He only had one good response for that.

' _You've gotten way more sassy since we broke up.'_

She looked over at him with a wide grin, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

0

 _Three hours later:_

" _Logan Echolls, please report to the principal's office!"_

00

At the end of the day, Veronica practically chased Logan through the parking lot to follow him back to the car.

"Logan."

"Logan!"

" _Logan!"_ she finally snapped, stopping ten feet from his X-Terra, refusing to go any further until he answered her.

"Oh, goody", he quipped sarcastically. "You're going to be difficult."

Her mouth twisted, not appreciating his wit at the moment. "One _day_ , Logan? Are you serious? They said you attacked him for no reason. _The first string on the football team_ ", she shrilled.

"You done?"

"Why did you punch him in the face? _Repeatedly_ ", she asked evenly.

Logan stalked toward her until he towered over her. "You mean other than the fact that he's been running his mouth about how you might be a nice addition in the locker rooms?" he growled tensely. "Did I need a better reason than that?"

Veronica sucked in a breath like _she'd_ just been punched. "God, Logan, I told you to stay out of it", she muttered.

His eyes narrowed. "Get. In. The. Car", he bit out.

Her arms folded across her chest stubbornly. "I don't respond to bossy", she said primly.

"Yeah, how do you feel about child locks?" he said after a tense minute of staring.

"What-?"

His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up quickly, carrying her to the car and setting her in the backseat, ignoring her shriek. He pointedly flipped the child lock on the inside of the door and tapped her nose. "You picked the hard way", he said casually. Logan rounded the back of the car quickly and enabled the safety lock on the other back door as well before getting behind the wheel.

"You're an ass", she muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Better buckle up. Your daddy is the sheriff", he said easily.

Veronica groaned, but reached for her seatbelt out of habit anyway. "I'm pretty sure this is some mild form of kidnapping", she grumbled. _She couldn't believe he threw her in the backseat!_

"Tell that to the drawer of clothes you keep at my place", he rolled his eyes.

"Technicality."

Logan grabbed his cell phone and made a quick call to Lilly. "Meet me at the house?"

" _There's a rumor that you kidnapped Veronica", she laughed._

He growled. "Twenty minutes, Lil."

" _It was a good hit, Logan. She'll forgive you soon", Lilly mused._

"See you in a bit", he said before hanging up. He glanced in the rear view mirror when they hit a stop light. "It's pretty roomy back there, isn't it?"

Her eyes rolled. _Hard._

He snickered.

0

Lilly squared her shoulders before entering the Echolls living room. She and Logan were running out of prime – unsupervised – real estate to fool around. It had nearly dwindled down to her house and backseats. But he'd finally stopped asking why she had so suddenly begun vetoing the pool house about six months back. Logan himself didn't prefer being in his own house for good reason, but she could sometimes distract him long enough to forget if his father was out of the city and she was on top of him. _She couldn't blame him. She had to fight off chills to walk in_ _to_ _this house now._

She had made a quick stop on the way, arriving with two bars of expensive toffee chocolate in her possession. Lilly might need something to bribe her best friend with at this point if Veronica had worked herself up enough.

Veronica had a stubborn independent streak, but Lilly and Logan weren't backing down this time.

"I come baring chocolate", she announced, finding Logan and Veronica in a silent stand off in front of the ridiculously expensive coffee table. Her eyebrows went up. "Okay, why don't you two back up and simmer", she suggested wryly. Lilly grabbed Veronica gently by the arm and set her in the cushioned chair. "Damn. Here", Lilly handed Veronica a bar of chocolate. "Eat some of that and chill out, huh?" she chuckled.

Veronica sent her best friend a dirty look. "I'm not some wild animal you can tame with food", she protested.

"I don't know", Lilly shook her head. "You were snarling earlier. Eat your chocolate."

Veronica kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her on the chair. She pulled off the paper and unfolded the top part of the foil. "I'm still mad", she grumbled. "You can't go around punching everyone who insults me, Logan."

"Yes, I can. And I will."

"Lilly, control your boyfriend, please."

"I agree with Logan", Lilly refuted, shaking her head.

" _What?_ "

" _No one_ messes with you, Veronica", Lilly said warningly. "And you should have told us what was going on."

"Oh, for the love of-" Veronica stopped herself with a groan. "I don't need you guys to be my attack dogs. You're being ridiculous."

"No, you are", Logan said irritably. "You didn't say anything because you knew we wouldn't be okay with people talking shit about you because we're your friends. So quit trying to start a fight, and let us take care of it."

"It looks bad if you guys are fighting my battles for me", she shook her head.

Lilly raised and eyebrow. "It looks worse it we stand back and let it happen. We control our part of the school for a reason. No one gets to come in and stir things up like this."

"All hail Queen Lilly", Veronica muttered.

Lilly's eyes narrowed. "No one gets to dump me off the throne I built. Anyone who tries will be squashed like a bug; don't doubt that. But the people using _you_ to do it?" She glanced at Logan who gave a slight nod of agreement. "They're going to be _eviscerated_ ", she snarled. "No one touches you, 'Ronica. Period."

"I can't stop you", Veronica sighed finally, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Just try to stay out of the principal's office, alright?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Are you asking me to be more subtle?"

" _Yes._ "

He smirked. "I can try."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I'm always subtle."

Veronica and Logan exchanged incredulous looks.

"Whatever you say, Marilyn", Veronica murmured.

Lilly flicked her hair over her shoulder. "There's no subtlety in show biz, dahling", she insisted with a dramatic accent as she pulled Logan to the couch with her to sit down and proceeded to throw her legs across his lap.

Veronica just offered her a piece of chocolate.

 _ **00**_

 _ **A/N: Okay, surprise! I got this done a day early. Good thing too. I'll be busy all weekend. But you got two chapters in a week. It probably won't happen too often except when I find spots when I've written ahead and just have to fill in parts of the chapter, but after being away from writing so long, it's nice to get some time in to type.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about this one!**_

 _ **(Starting the chapters about prom next! I'm excited.)**_


End file.
